1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to test systems and, more particularly, to a voltage-drop testing system, a voltage-drop control apparatus, and a voltage-drop testing method adapted for the voltage-drop testing system based on a test development platform, such as a development platform sold under a trademark LABVIEW®.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices must be tested before they leave factory, a tester needs to do an electromagnetic interference (EMI) test for each electronic device, such as, a power line disturbance (PLD) test. Before a PLD tester does the test, a record table may be prepared by a user as shown in FIG. 1. After the PLD tester does the test for the electronic device, the user must manually input all test results into the record table, this is very inconvenient for the user and wastes a lot of time.
Therefore, what is needed is a voltage-drop testing system based on a test development platform to overcome the described shortcoming.